Big Brother Canada Sideshow
The was a companion show to Big Brother Canada (BBCAN), airing weekly between its second season and fourth season. It was hosted by Arisa Cox and aired primarily on Slice, although select special episodes during the fourth season premiered on Global. The Side Show was cancelled in 2017, ahead of BBCAN5. It was replaced with After The Eviction Live, a weekly live stream on the official BBCAN Facebook page in which Arisa Cox conducts an extended interview with the latest evictee. Hosts and Panellists All seasons of the Side Show were fronted by BBCAN host Arisa Cox. Each season she was joined by two former houseguests, who appeared every week as regular panellists. During the BBCAN2 and BBCAN3, the panellists were season one contestants Peter Brown and Gary Levy. Occasionally, Gary appeared as his female alter-ego, Zo Winbur. Peter returned to the Side Show for BBCAN4, but Gary departed the show; he was replaced by season three winner Sarah Hanlon. Format The Side Show shared similarities with Big Brother UK spin-off Big Brother's Bit on the Side, but with less emphasis on fan interaction. Each episode mainly featured Arisa talking through the events of the past week in the house with the panellists, and interviewing special guests and the latest evictees. These segments are intercut with various features, such as bonus clips of house action that were not featured the main show, or behind-the-scenes footage giving viewers an insight in to how BBCAN is made. Occasionally, Arisa also crossed to the house live to talk to the houseguests. The Side Show has also featured recurring segments. During BBCAN2 and BBCAN3, Peter and Gary filmed weekly 'rants' in which they give their takes on Big Brother strategy, format points and twists. During BBCAN4, Peter and Sarah went head-to-head each week in 'He Said She Said', which saw them give opposing takes on various Big Brother topics. Arisa then invited the studio audience to cheer for the person whose opinions they agreed with most, and whoever got the loudest cheers was declared the week's winner. The Side Show was based in the same studio used for BBCAN's live eviction shows, but did not use the main stage; instead, it was filmed in a small space in front of the stage, with additional lighting. Episodes of the Side Show lasted half an hour (except during BBCAN3, when they lasted an hour), and were taped shortly after that week's live eviction episode, with the same studio audiences that attended the eviction. During BBCAN4, select episodes aired on Global instead of Slice immediately following significant twists, such as the reveal of the Secret Suite. Special Guests Most episodes of the Side Show featured at least one special guest. These guests were usually contestants from past seasons of BBCAN, but occasionally, alumni from the US version of Big Brother appeared. The full list of special guests from each season is as follows: Season 2 *Episode 1: Jillian MacLaughlin (BBCAN1) *Episode 3: Talla Rajaei (BBCAN1) *Episode 4: Trevor Boris (BBCAN challenge producer) *Episode 8: Emmett Blois (BBCAN1) *Episode 9: Rachel Reilly (BB12/BB13 US) There were no special guests during episodes 2, 5-7 and 10. Season 3 *Episode 1: Dan Gheesling (BB10/BB14 US), Jon Pardy (BBCAN2), Neda Kalantar (BBCAN2) *Episode 2: Arlie Shaban (BBCAN2) *Episode 3: Ika Wong (BBCAN2) *Episode 5: Donny Thompson (BB16 US) *Episode 6: Adel Elseri (BBCAN2) *Episode 7: Emmett Blois (BBCAN1) *Episode 8: Anick Gervais (BBCAN2) *Episode 9: Sarah Miller (BBCAN2), Kenny Brain (BBCAN2) There were no special guests during episode 4 and 10. Episode 4 instead featured an bonus interview with the first five evictees, before a twist saw them battle to re-enter the house. Season 4 *Episode 2: Godfrey Mangwiza (BBCAN3) *Episode 3: Graig Merritt (BBCAN3) *Episode 4: Emmett Blois (BBCAN1) *Episode 5: Jon Pardy (BBCAN2) *Episode 6: Ika Wong (BBCAN2) *Episode 7: Sindy Nguyen (BBCAN3) *Episode 9: Brittnee Blair (BBCAN3) *Episode 10: Bruno Ielo (BBCAN3) There were no special guests during episodes 1, 8 or 11. Trivia References External Links Category:Big Brother Canada 2 Category:Big Brother Canada 3 Category:Big Brother Canada 4 Category:Companion Shows